Peter & Lauren: A love denied
by P.W.Gates
Summary: When Peter unexpectly returns from Devon, Lauren gradually falls back in love with him. But does he feel the same?
1. Chapter 1

It had almost been nearly six months since Peter Beale left Albert Square that Christmas Eve, he'd left to stay with sister Lucy. But now the twins return, more troublesome than ever. Has Lucy grown out of her wild ways and has Peter grown up enough to throw a punch...We'll just have to wait and see.

* * *

><p>It was around 8.35am, everyone had just started opening up. It was when Lauren and her best friend Whitney were talking outside Whitney's house, when the girls spotted a black BMW pull up outside The Beale's house. Intrugued and curious the girls ran over to the end of the road to see who it was.<p>

"Who do you think it is?" Lauren asked exitedly, holding onto Whitney's arm.

The girls gasped and giggled as the driver's door opened and a seemingly tall lad, short brown-blonde hair, jedward style fringe, wearing aviator sunglasses, a grey suit jacket, white shirt, jeans and platform shoes.

Lauren and Whitney looked at eachother in amazement.

Then the front passenger door opened, a shortish girl, long blonde hair with brown highlights, Jackie O sunglasses, a black and blue shirt, red skinny jeans and white stilletoes stepped out shutting the door behind her shortly after the driver.

The girls watched as the lad walked up to Ian's door and knocked on it, only to walk away a few mintues later.

"Excuse me!" Whitney shouted, edging towards the pair.

"Yeah" said the young girl. "What do you want?"

Whitney took a step back.

"Look she was only trying to be nice" Lauren said, walking forward.

"Alright love. No need to have a go" The lad spoke. "Come on Luce, we might as well stay here"

The girl nodded and walked off with the lad down the road towards the Vic.

Lauren looked at Whitney in amazement.

"It can't be" Lauren said.

"Who?" Whitney said, going blonde.

"Couldn't you see" Lauren said, hurrying Whitney along the road to her house. "That was Lucy"

"Lucy Beale?" Whitney went dumber.

"Yes! But that couldn't have been Peter" Lauren said, opening the door to her house with Whitney following behind.

* * *

><p><strong>Hi! Peter is portrayed by Thomas Law &amp; Lucy is portrayed by (well you decided tell me) <strong>

**Reveiw botton is well you know where ;) xx  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Lauren's POV**

I shut the door behind Whitney as she departed from my house, I turned and walked back into the lounge and sat down on the sofa. It was that exact moment when I realized that the boy I saw almost two hours again easily could have been the boy I fell inlove with nearly four years ago. I was starting to remember the days when he'd hold me in the way I'd like, the kisses he placed on my head, the way I held his fingers. It was all to much. Was I missing him?

_No Lauren!_

I heard a knock at the door, so I decided to get up from the sofa and look out the window. It was him, I let go of the curtain gently and walked out to the hall to get the door. I opened it and stood in the doorway.

"All along I knew that you knew it was me" He smiled, taking off his sunglasses revealing two slightly purple eyelids. My blue eyes widened, someone had hurt him.

I gestered he came in, he took it greatfuly as I shut the door and guided him towards the kitchen.

"Who did that to you?" I asked, handing him a glass of water.

"Oh it was a couple of days ago, Lucy's ex. Nothing to worry about" He told me, taking the glass from me and taking a sip.

I nodded unsure of wheather he was telling me the truth.

"Pete?"

He looked up. "Mm"

"I missed you"

He smiled, putting his glass on the table.

"I missed you too Lozz" He pulled me into a hug. "But I can't forget the pain you put me through"

I sighed.

It was nice to have him as my best friend and I wanted to keep it that way.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Peter's POV<strong>_

It was easy just calling her my best friend, I found that nicer.

We sat together on the sofa, her tending to my eyes.

"Lozz?"

"Mm"

"In devon, I sorta met someone and got a job" I told her.

She took the cloth of my eye and smiled. "I'm happy for you"

She was clearly lying.

"Your not" I dug into her.

"No honestly I am. What's her name?"

"Autumn"

"How's Luce?" She asked, obviously wanting to change the subject that I'd moved on.

"Oh she's fine, pregnant. But fine"

"Pregnant?"

"Yeah, six months"

"She didnt look it"

I laughed slightly. "She dosent"

"I sorta had to give up my wild ways when I was away to look after her"

"Wild ways?" Lauren stood up and put the cloth and bowl of water on the table before coming to sit back down again.

"Yep. I was a bit of party animal in Devon. I did drink, drugs, smoking the lot. But I regret it now, I gave up straight after I found out Luce was pregnant"

"How did you give up the drugs so quick?" She asked, taking my hand.

"It was tough but I had to do it, for Luce's sake. There was no one else to take care of her, Nan was ill so I just had to" I squeezed her hand to assure that I was ok.

"What about Autumn?"

"What about her?"

"Did she y'know object to all this?"

I sighed. "Well...she was there from start to finish. She was there when you dumped in January last year and she stuck by me"

"You cheated on her with Whitney?"

"No god no! It wasnt like that! She understood, shes over in Devon and I was here. She knew that my heart truly belonged to her"

"Oh"


	3. Chapter 3

**Peter's POV**

It was like we'd never been together, her and me talking about stuff you'd never think we would. I had missed her alot since I left last christmas, but it was more of a mutual miss than a love one.

"So how would you like to come out for a drink tonight?" She asked me.

"I'll text you, I can't leave Luce on her own for too long" My phone bleeped, I pulled it out of my jacket pocket. LUCE. "Speak of the devil" I pressed the green button. "Luce?"

"Pete?" She whispered. "Where are you?"

"I'm with Lauren, Luce whats wrong?" consern snatched my voice.

"Dad knows were back" she whispered.

I sighed. "Alright just hang in there. I'll be home in 15 mintues"

I pressed the red button.

"You better go, Luce needs you more than I do" She insisted.

"No, no. I'm staying, she'll hold up for 15 mintues" I told her.

She nodded.

"Does Autumn have any brothers or sisters?" Lauren asked, trying to make conversation.

"Yeah she has a younger sister, Lauren. She's 14"

She nodded again.

"Lozz are you ok?" I asked, placing a hand on her shoulder.

She shook her head, tears slowly falling down her cheeks.

"Lauren whats wrong, don't cry" I pulled her into hug.

"It's my Mum, Pete. She has cancer" She sobbed.

I just layed there with her until my 15 mintues had past.

I got up and left her sleeping on the sofa, I placed a blanket over her.

I regretted leaving without saying goodbye, but maybe that was the way I had to leave it.

* * *

><p><strong>Alexandra! Nice to have you back my love :')<strong>

**I'm going to be looking for two actress portraying Autunm and Lauren in the near future.**

**Ideas appricated.**

**REVIEW why dont ya! xox  
><strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Lauren's POV**

I awoke to find myself sheltered by a blanket and my phone bleeping from my mobile on the table. I reached over and saw "PETE. 1 NEW MSG"

I rubbed my eyes and pressed veiw.

_Hi Lozz. Sorry I left without saying goodbye I didnt fancy waking you. Love to your Mum. P x_

He hadnt changed not really, he may have changed in Devon and maybe now. But to me he was still the same sweet boy, I fell in love with all those years ago.

I text back: _Hi Pete. Its okay, I was really shattered anyway. I had a long night. I'll send it. Lozz x_

I placed my mobile back down on the table, before settling back down under the blanket.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Peter's POV<em>**

I sat on the sofa, with Lucy's head in my lap. Tears falling down her cheeks, she hated the fact Dad knew we were back. We both knew that we were back for something more than to visit family.

"Pete?" She whispered.

I stroked her hair. "Luce?"

"It's my scan tomrrow, just to check the baby's okay. I want the little one to meet it's Uncle" She dug her head into my leg for saftey as we heard the door go.

I made Luce sit up as I stood up.

"Dad" I acknolaged him.

He nodded at me and looked at Luce. Taking us both in peice by peice.

"You're telling me that you go to Devon to get yourself knocked up!" He shouted, with a response like fire. I grabbed his collar and held him squirming against the wall.

"I think you'll find I'm not a little boy anymore Dad. I'm a changed man!" I growled before dropping him down.

Luce stood up and took a place behind me before taking my hand.

"We've BOTH changed" She insisted, stroking her slightly bumped stomach.

I squezed her hand and stepped foward.

"I'll tell you something Dad"

He went silent.

"I'm going to dytroy you Dad, take you for every last penny. And I wont regret it"

* * *

><p><strong>PS. I've been sat with my friend Fleur, all day going through actresses that fit Autumn and we've gone with Sarah Bolger (Thomas Law's Fiance) (sorry Gillian Kearney Fan). Lauren will be as requested Madeline Duggan. With<strong> Jac Jossa as Lauren Branning. Holly Kenny as Lucy Beale. And Thomas Law as Peter.<strong>**

**REVEIW! :D  
><strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Lucy's POV**

Dad froze on the spot as Peter revealed his true colours, he'd earned them in Devon.

"Your diffiantly not the children I've been raising these past 17 years" Dad told us, Peter took a step back.

I sighed. "Dad it's like we said, were not the same people we were when we left. We have BOTH changed"

Dad huffed and stormed out, Pete turned and looked at me.

"Well done Mr Policeman!" I laughed slightly.

Pete sighed and pulled me into a hug. "He can't just push us out just like that"

I shut my eyes and gripped tighter, I'd grown so close with my twin as to the point where we saw our realtionship as something to be cherished. Now we'd do anything for eachother and that means anything.

* * *

><p><em>Next Day<em>**  
><strong>

**Peter's POV**

I stood in the lounge watching the sqaure from the front window, with Luce asleep upstairs and Bobby back at school. I practicly had all the time to see Lauren, but today I couldnt.

The front door knocked loudly, I straighten my dark blue shirt. And walked out to the back door, opened the door and there she stood.

"Boy you don't know much I've missed you" She smiled, taking me into a hug.

I guided her in and into the lounge.

"Well" She said, as I re-entered from shutting the door.

"Honestly Autumn you don't know how glad I am to see you" I pulled into me by her waist, she placed her hands on my chest.

"Really?" She placed a hand to my cheek, before kissing me gently.

Considering we hadn't locked lips in nearly over two weeks, this kiss we shared felt intimate than it really did.

"Where's Laur?" I asked, looking round for my girlfriend's rebelious younger sister.

"Ah. About that" She released herself from me and held my hands. "Laur had to go on the run, Mum's drug-dealer of a boyfriend went after her after she took his money"

"Sound like our Laur then" I laughed.

Lauren Forest Fox (formerly Cross), was at the tender age of 14. Short brown hair, shoulder legnth curles, big emerald eyes. Slim and petite, nothing compared to her older sister.

Autumn Elizabeth Fox (formerly Cross), just turned 19. Long brown hair, down to her back. Big hazel eyes, slim and petite. Tall and with a hot temper.

"How's Clive?" I asked.

She looked down at her feet. "Clive's gone looking for Laur, Pete. I havnt spoken with him in the past four weeks"

"How long has Laur been gone?" I aked, pulling her into a tight hug.

"A month nearly. I'm getting quite conserned for her"

I held Autumn to my chest, I felt my shirt getting wet. But I didnt care, I just held her tighter.**  
><strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Autumn's POV**

I turned inbetween the bed sheets, the clock shouted **14.25 **at me. I turned over again, the otherside of the bed. Empty.

"Gave you a scare did I?" He smiled, laying back down beside me. He placed his arm over my shoulder, I rested my arm over his chest and got comfortable. His arm came round and stayed on my back.

"You know I'd never leave you A, that's a promise" He stroked my hair, I looked at him. Our eyes clashing like the fire and water.

"I could never leave you either Pete" I snuggled into him, as we both fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Lucy's POV<strong>

The front door banged loudly, I walked out to the hall and opened the door and before I could ask a girl ran in nearly knocking me to the floor.

"Watch it!" I said quietly, as the girl pulled off her bowler cap and big retro glasses that clearly wernt needed.

"Lauren? Lauren Fox" I said in disbeleif.

"Yes Lucy. I only have one name so I advise you to not wear it out" She smirked sarcasticly, before making her way into the lounde.

I stood in the doorway, gently rubbing my stomach. Watching the youngster, as she slung her black backpack onto the sofa, place her blackberry and ipod on the coffee table before sitting down with her head in her hands. I soon noticed that she was starting to cry.

"Hey, whats wrong sweatheart?" I said, sitting down beside her putting an arm over her shoulder.

"It's alright Luce. I'm just really scared" She admitted, resting her head on my shoulder.

"I'm afraid, we are going to have to find you a nickname cuz I'm afriad theres another Lauren around here" I tried to lighten her moods.

"I want to be called Forest. My middle name, Autumn always uesd to call me Forest" She whispered.

* * *

><p><strong>Forest's POV<strong>

I lay out on the sofa, with my head in Peter's lap. Whilst Autumn and Lucy were talking in the kitchen.

"Why come now, eh Lauren?" He stroked hair away from my forehead.

"It's Forest. And he was getting so close to me on my trail, I knew Autumn would be here. She always used to come to you if she needed comforting" I told him firmly.

"Sorry, Forest. You're forgetting the pain you put your sister and your step-dad through, in the past month" He told me as I sat up.

Autumn came in sheepishly, followed by Lucy.

"Forest, tell me where you've been" Autumn pleaded with me, she'd obviously been crying told by the redness around her eyes.

"I've been with Gran in southern London, Clive knew where I was all along" I admitted.

Autumn put her hands on her hips. "And you didnt think to come and find me!"

"I didn't know where you were!" I yelled, standing up facing the wall with my back to her.

"Forest, how do you think I felt when you left that note on the kitchen table" Autumn pleaded.

"I dunno you tell me" I felt tears filling my eyes.

"I'd thought you'd comitted suicide or something!"

I turned and looked at her.

"I've missed you A" I whimpered, as I walked towards her. She held me at arms legnth.

"I've missed you too Forest" She pulled me into the tightest hug, we'd ever shared.


	7. Chapter 7

**Forest's POV**

I stood in the doorway, watching them sleep. Autumn's head rested so neatly on his chest, his arm came round lay protectivly over her back. I loved watching them like this, they looked so peaceful. They loved eachother. I loved them. I took one last picture on my black cannon camera before walking back to my newly decorated room.

Considering I'd been sleeping at Gran's, it was actually kinda nice to sleep in a bed again. Even though I was living with her, she didnt exactly have the spare room that you'd expect. Sleeping on the floor was pretty hard. Gran's new husband hated me, the daughter of a druggie he used to say. He never metioned Autumn, I guess Gran never brought her up.

Once I was back in my room and settled in bed, I pulled out my dark blue laptop that I'd been carrying with me for nearly a month. I slipped out the memory card from my camera and placed it into the USB port, I didnt realize how many pictures I'd taken when I was away and back at home in Devon.

But one picture stood out in my mind, a black and white photo of Autumn and Peter walking along Devon beach. Holding hands, Autumn in her long white flowing dress with Peter in a white shirt and jeans. They seemed so happy together.

After I'd scaned my pictures and printed a few, I tidyed up and played around on my laptop until I got sleepy. I opened my online diary, even though it was 29 page word document it still ment alot to me. I looked at the first page in big black bold writing spoke:

**_Name's Forest._**

**_Birth Name Lauren._**

**_I'm 14 years old. Born in the month of our lord April in the year of our sovriegn Elizabeth 1997._**

**_I have one sister, Autumn she's like a mother to me._**

**_My Mother, well thats a different story._**

**_She's in and out of rehab, she's a druggie you see. But you wouldn't understand._**

**_My Dad, isnt like any old Dad._**

**_He's in prison, for manslaughter. I know he didnt do it, I was there. But he's free now, he came looking for me.  
><em>**

**_I have a brother named Sam, he's missing. I miss him._**

**_Now you know alot about me, how about you..._**

tears fell down my face, I must have written this when I was away.

I fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Peter's POV<strong>

I found Forest asleep with her laptop still on, I tip-toed in. I took the laptop off her legs, turning it off and putting it back in the case by the side of her bed.

I placed the covers over her, before sitting on the side of her bed. She was rather cute when she slept. There were the days, when me and Autumn used to stand in the doorway of her room back in Devon.

I understood that Forest leant on me as a father figure, while Clive wasnt around and she saw Autumn as a second chance to have a mother.

I walked out into the hall, gently shutting Forest's door behind me.

"Your up" I whispered, as Autumn came out of our bedroom and stood oppsite me.

She nodded and yawned. "Come back to bed"

I smiled and walked towards her, I pulled her to me. Her arms around my neck as I placed one arm around her waist to secure a safe barrier to her.

And we stayed like that.


	8. Chapter 8

**Lauren's POV**

I sat in the waiting room with a crying Abi by my side. We'd been here since half past 9 last night, Mum had suffered a pretty bad relaps. I refused to beleive it.

"Is Mum going to be ok?" Abi asked in between sobs.

I sighed and held her tightly.

* * *

><p><strong>Peter's POV<strong>

With all the girls asleep, I decided to go to the hospital and take care of Lauren to let Abi go home and have some sleep. I got dressed into a clean white shirt, black trousers and my black platform shoes. I locked the door, after leaving a note on the coffee table for Forest knowing she'd be up before Luce and Autumn.

I arrived at the hospital and parked in the closest space I could get, before making my way into the hospital. I went into the main waiting room and asked for:

"Hello, how may I help you?" The recptionist asked me.

"Yea, I'm looking for Lauren Branning. She's here for her Mother Tanya Branning" I said, putting my hands in my pockets.

"The waiting room is the first one on your left"

I nodded. "Thanks"

I made my way down the corridor.

* * *

><p><strong>Forest's POV<strong>

I jumped down the last two steps and saw a note on the table with my name on, I walked over to the table and picket it up.

_Forest. _

_I have a huge favour to ask. Could you go out around 6ish tonight, Christan's expecting you. Take your ukulele for entertainment. _

_It's nothing to worry about, I'm with my friend at the hospital. So if you need me then ring my works number and leave a message on my answer phone. Only ring my mobile if it's an emergancy. I just need to talk to your sister alone._

_And no before you think anything, I'm not going to leave her._

_Be a good girl! I'm watching you. ;)_

_Pete. x_

I smiled, Pete was like a father to me.

I decided to go to Ben's for an hour or so, before walking around the square on my own.

* * *

><p><strong>Autumn's POV<strong>

With Lucy and Forest out the way, me and Pete could finally get some time alone.

"Why did you text me earlier?" I asked, as he came out from the kitchen with two glasses of wine and sat down beside me on the sofa.

"I texted you, just to let you know where I was" He said, putting our glasses down on the table then placing his arm over my shoulder.

"I missed you" I whispered, leaning in for a kiss.

He responded, his finger holding my chin.

And then we'd sit there, our passion finally re-ignighted.

He broke off the kiss, placing a peice of hair to behind my ear.

"Whats wrong?" I asked, resting my head on his chest as he laid back on the arm of the sofa.

He took my hand and knelt down on one knee on the floor.

"Marry me?" His voice went a whisper.

A smile ran to my face.

"Yes" I laughed lightly, he smiled, got up and placed a safe kiss on my lips.

He was mine. Always.


	9. Chapter 9

**Forest's POV**

I walked through the door at around half 9, with my ukulele and camera in hand. I padded into the lounge to find the lamp on, two half full glasses of white wine sat on on the coffee table and the pair of them asleep on the sofa. I placed my ukulele down on the table before taking a shot of them, from afar.

I took the glasses out to the kitchen, after placing a blanket over them and turning the lamp off. I took one last look at them before making my way upstairs and to bed.

* * *

><p><strong>Lauren's POV<strong>

The mornings post came and suprizingly a letter with my name on. I carried the rest of the post into the lounge and placed it on the table before opening my letter.

_Lauren Branning._

_You are invited to the wedding of _

_Autumn Elizabeth Fox_

_Peter Samuel Beale_

_RSPV: Lauren Fox _

I wiped a tear from my cheek, he really had moved on from me. And I was well and truly happy. Was I?

"Lauren?" Abi yawned as she came down the stairs, dressed in her pjamas.

"Yeah in here Abz!" I shouted.

* * *

><p><strong>Autumn's POV<strong>

I walked down from the stairs, dressed in fresh clothes, my hair wet.

"Morning gorgeous" Pete whispered, into my ear hugging me from waist behind.

I laughed slightly and turned so we were holding eachother. "Hello handsome"

He kissed me gently.

"Did you send Clive that e-mail this morning?" I asked, as he released me so I could fix my hair.

"Yeah at like half 5 in the morning" He laughed.

"D'you think he'll come?" I asked, turning to face him watching him straighten his clean shirt.

"Who Clive? I honestly don't know baby, he might. He might not. I asked him to call me" Pete smiled, before taking me into his arms.

"My mother isnt coming is she?"

"No darling. I wouldnt go so low" He reassured me.

* * *

><p><strong>Tanya's POV<strong>

I awoke to find Rainie at my bedside, holding my hand.

"Rainie whats going on?" I asked weakly, sqeezing my younger sisters hand.

"It's Debs Tan" She sobbed. "She's back in town"

Tears ran down my cheeks, Lauren told me that Autumn and Forest were in town.

"Rainie, you have Forest's number dont you?"

She nodded.

"Ring her and warn both of them before Debs gets to them first"

She nodded again before departing.

* * *

><p><strong>Forest's POV<strong>

"Hello?" I said, as soon as I'd pressed the green phone after swiftly leaving my French class to take the call.

"Forest? It's your Aunt Lorriane" Her voice had gone hoarse.

"Oh hi" I said, walking down the corridor to the girls bathroom.

"I wanted to let you know something"

"Anything fire away"

There was a long silence but she finally spoke up.

"Honey dont be alarmed but it's your Mum. She's come back"

Tears ran down my pale face. I needed to call Autumn and pretty FAST.

* * *

><p><strong>PS. I have no clue whos playing forest at the moment! I need ideas. <strong>

**Thanks. M x**


	10. Chapter 10

**Autumn's POV**

"Woah! Forest calm down!" I calmed my sister down. "What's up?"

"It's Mum, A" She sobbed. "She's back. She's back" And my younger sister broke down in tears.

I hung up on her and turned to Pete, who stood standing in the doorway of our bedroom as I was looking out the window in there.

"What's wrong?" He asked, stepping in and walking towards me.

"It's my Mum" Tears became visable.

"What's happened?" He wiped them away.

"She's back Pete. I'm scared"

He wasted no time in taking me in his arms, keeping me safe. I knew that our vows would soon mean something.

* * *

><p><strong>Forest's POV<strong>

I sat down on the bench at the park, with Ben by my side and Abi and Jay sat on the grass oppsitte us.

"So is your Mum proper wasted?" Jay said.

"Jay!" Abi stuck up for me in defence.

"It's not easy for her y'know, the woman's mad. She only has her sister" Ben said, putting an arm over my shoulder.

"Your forgetting I have my Dad and Pete too" I said, in confidence that my Dad would soon turn up and that Pete would marry my sister.

"You didnt answer my question?" Jay said.

"Sorry. Erm yea she is. Been in and out of rehab almost 15 times now in the past 6 years"

"Wow" Ben said.

"Oh Forest" Abi touched my hand.

"Ah sorry mate, I didnt know" Jay smiled.

* * *

><p><strong>Lauren's POV<strong>

I stood watching Abi with her friends come to the front porch.

Mum was upstairs sleeping, Oscar was at nursery, Grandma was working at the bookies and Auntie Rainie was with Mum.

I checked my phone for messages.

"ONE NEW MSG. PETE"

I pressed veiw wasting no time.

_Lozz, I'm free 2nite if you fancy coming ova. Forest'll be at Ben's, Autumn's staying at her friends. P x_

I pressed reply immdiatly.

_Pete. Sure, what time? To be honest I need to talk to you too. Lozz x_

I smiled. Seeing him always made me feel better. Together or not.

* * *

><p><strong>Peter's POV<strong>

I opened the door, Lauren walked in.

"What did you want to talk about?" I asked as she went into the lounge.

"It's Mum" She said, sitting down on the sofa.

I joined her and pulled her to me.

"She's going to be okay, Lozz" I assured her, her head on my chest.

We laid there for awhile not saying a thing to eachother, worrying that we'd say something that could put either of us off.

"Pete?" She whispered.

"Mm"

"I don't want you to get married"

I clinched her tighter to me.

"I'll feel like I've lost you forever" She admitted.

"I'm always here Lozz. I'm just with someone else" I assured her.

She looked up at me, plea in her eyes.

Before we could share another word.

We leaned for a kiss, suprizingly neither of us broke apart.

Until we heard the door go that was.

* * *

><p><strong>PS. <strong>

**Thanks HolyBlaze who said I was a good writer. That ment alot. :') xx**

**Go on reveiw I dont bite! M x**


	11. Chapter 11

**Forest's POV**

I stood in the doorway.

Lauren's eyes flew wide as she stood up, Pete joined her as I edged in.

"Give me 30 reasons why I shouldn't ring my sister" I growled as slowly walked in.

"Please Forest!" Lauren begged.

I let out a smug laugh. "Who would listen to your pleas Branning"

I turned to Pete. "After all this time" I spat. "Why now!"

He sighed. "I don't know"

I put my hand up to silence him. "I don't want to hear it"

* * *

><p><strong>Autumn's POV<strong>

I walked along the road past the Vic to see, Forest dragging Lauren by her hair.

"You dirty little scum bag!" My younger sister shouted, throwing Lauren to the ground.

Pete apeared standing on the front step.

"Whats going on?" I said, as he took me into him.

"Lets go inside and leave Forest to attack Lauren"

He took me by the hand and guided me inside.

* * *

><p><strong>Peter's POV<strong>

"I love you" I said, taking her hand as we sat down on the sofa.

"And I love you" She smiled, running her fingers through my hair.

I took a deep breath.

"Me and Lauren kissed" I blurted out in one.

Autumn's eyes widened. "Wwwhat"

I squeezed her hand.

"I'm so sorry" I felt tears slipping into my eyes.

"Oh baby dont cry" She pulled me to her.

She stroked my hair and kissed my head.

* * *

><p><strong>Forest's POV<strong>

And she forgives him!

* * *

><p><strong>Lauren's POV<strong>

I stumbled home, my arms aching.

I turned back and looked at the house.

I couldnt bare going to the wedding now.

* * *

><p><strong>PS. For Alexandra Lauren (Branning) is portrayed by Jaqueline Jossa &amp; Lauren (Fox) is portrayed by Maisie Williams.<strong>

**REVIEW. M x**


	12. Chapter 12

**Okay! M is offically stuck, I've thought of an actor for Clive. And I've sorted both Clive's entrance & the wedding, BUT I don't know what to do! Wedding first, or Clive first or both! PM ideas please :S x**

* * *

><p><strong>Tanya's POV<strong>

Lauren came through the door and straight upstairs, she didnt seem right. I knew she was starting to fall in love with Peter again. Him getting married was taking it's toll on her.

Too much.

* * *

><p><strong>Autumn's POV<strong>

We lay face to face, his hand stroking my cheek. The covers couldnt be bothered to seperate us, us together was too much.

"I love you, I made a promise to your Dad that I'd never hurt you" He whispered, kissing my nose. I smiled.

"You promised Forest too, y'know" I whispered a laugh.

He smiled and rolled his eyes.

"I love you too, I promised Luce that I wouldnt brake your heart. And now it just dosent seem a promise, it seems like a thing that I wouldnt do"

His hand, clasped the back of my neck. Our foreheads together, our breaths clashing, our hearts beating in sycronized time.

* * *

><p><strong>Abi's POV<strong>

I found Lauren asleep on the sofa, when I came down the stairs for some parasetamol and a glass of water.

It had seemed that she'd cried herself to sleep, I hated seeing my sister like this. Even though she was sometimes horrible, she'd had alot to deal with latley: Peter coming back and getting married and Mum having Cancer. She'd been rather upset.

I just put a blanket over her and kissed her head, went to the kitchen to sort myself out, then back to bed.

* * *

><p><strong>Rainie's POV<strong>

I paced around the waiting room waiting for the Nurse to come back, she said that Tan had a bad night.

The door knocked.

"Lorriane Cross?"

I nodded.

"Is your neices around?"

"No why?" I feared the worse.

The Nurse, shut the door and gestered I sat down. I did.

"Miss Cross, I'm afriad to tell you that Tanya died last night"

* * *

><p><strong>I'm sorry, I had to do that.<strong>

**Reveiw. M x**


	13. Chapter 13

**Okay, I guess people now hate me for killing Tanya. But it was to intertwine with Lauren falling in love with Peter, the wedding, Forest's upcoming storyline and Clive's entrance. So things are going to be different, please just understand. Sorry :) M x **

* * *

><p><strong>Lauren's POV<strong>

I sat with my head in my hands, Aunty Rainie telling me that I'd be okay. But the truth was, I wasnt going to be okay. No one was, I wasnt strong without either my Mum or Peter so really this was it. My life wasnt worth living.

* * *

><p><strong>Autumn's POV<strong>

It was around half past 9 this morning, that we'd recived a call that Aunty Tanya had died. I forbade Pete to call Lauren, I rang Abi to see if she was alright. And Forest was nowhere to be seen.

"I'm not letting you ring her!" I told Pete as he walked into the bedroom and standing behind me.

"Her Mum's just died A. You expect my best friend to sit and rot all day, not a bloody chance!" And with that he turned his back on me, taking his leather jacket with him.

* * *

><p><strong>Forest's POV<strong>

I stood at the entrance of the tube, bag on my shoulder, phone in hand.

I took one last look around the sqaure before walking up the steps.

I was going to find him.

And only him.

* * *

><p><strong>Peter's POV<strong>

"I cant move on!" Lauren shouted, half crying.

I looked at her, I felt for her. I'd half betrayed my fiancee.

"You can" I took her into my arms. "Trust me"

* * *

><p><strong>Forest's POV<strong>

I walked alone in the dark streets of Balham, I hated it here. I'd hear the stories that were told, I hated it.

I came to a block of flats, I stumbled up 7 set of stairs.

When I got there, young boys at like age 16 smoking outside.

I got to number 26 and knocked on the door.

The door opened.

"Alright Clive" I smiled.

* * *

><p><strong>Autumn's POV<strong>

Sister Missing.

Fiancee with his ex.

Mother on the run.

One Aunty Dead.

Another having a break down.

Wow my life is messed up at the moment.

Pete came through the door.

"What do you call this?" I tried staying calm as he entered the room.

"I just had to chase Lauren down the road to try and stop her from going over the edge" He told me firmly.

I went silent. "Is she ok?"

"Okay! No Autumn how do you think she feels? Her Mum's just died and no I don't know where she is" He stormed off upstairs.

My cousin was gone and it was mostly my fault.

* * *

><p><strong>Will Lauren comitt sucide?<strong>

**Will Autumn be able to save her?**

**And will Forest come home?**

**Reveiw. M x**


	14. Chapter 14

**Peter's POV**

Forest came through the door at half 10 the next morning, with Clive by her side.

"Pete, where's A?" He asked, after shaking my hand.

"Autumn just had to go talk to a friend" I lied.

Autumn had gone looking for Lauren, wanting to make amends before the wedding tomrrow. Telling her that she could be there, before it was really too late.

* * *

><p><strong>Autumn's POV<strong>

I walked to the canal to find her standing over the bridge.

I edged gently towards her, I held out my hand and rested it on her shoulder.

"What do want?" She asked bitterly.

"I want to help you, Lauren. If you let me?" I said, climbing over the bridge and standing next to her.

* * *

><p><strong>Clive's POV<strong>

One daughter missing.

Another in the boxing ring.

Son-in-law throwing a frenzy.

Me well I'm trying to stay calm.

* * *

><p><strong>Forest's POV<strong>

I punched the bag as hard as I could, realsing all my anger at what had been happening these past three days.

"Comon girl harder!" Christan encouraged me.

I punched harder and harder, it was all becoming too much.

I callasped on the floor, struggling to breath.

* * *

><p><strong>Autumn's POV<strong>

"I forgive you, y'know" I told her.

She looked at me in shock. "Really?"

I sighed and looked out onto the canal. "Yeah, I never even hated you"

She smiled.

"Why are you so determind to help me?" She asked.

"Because if you jump off this bridge and die, Peter wouldnt have the stregnth to marry me" I assured her.

She rested her head on my shoulder.

* * *

><p><strong>Clive's POV<strong>

"Where the hell could she be?" Peter was starting to fusrated, pacing around the lounge.

"Which of my two daughters are we talking about here?" I asked innocently.

"My fiancee who else?"

I stayed silent.

* * *

><p><strong>Autumn's POV<strong>

I guided her into the house.

Pete was relived to see us both alive.

We shared a tight embrace, I looked over his shoulder.

"Dad?"

"Alright chick"**  
><strong>


	15. Chapter 15

**This chapter is pre-wedding, then I don't know where to go :/ I need ideas. M x**

* * *

><p><strong>Forest's POV<strong>

I walked into my bedroom fixing my hair, my white dress with pink flowers, my white sandles and my hair tied back into a beehive.

I turned into the hall to see Clive helping Autumn with her dress. Lace flower dress, cream, down to her knees same as me, her long brown hair turned curly. She truly looked beautiful.

* * *

><p><strong>Lauren's POV<strong>

I walked down the stairs, dressed in the dark blue dress that Mum got me for my birthday. My hair tied back into a plait.

"Aw Lauren you look lovley" Mum and Abi smiled as I walked into the lounge to pick up my white cardigan and handbag.

"Thanks Mum"I smiled, before leaving the house to go to Whitney's.

* * *

><p><strong>Autumn's POV<strong>

"Why come back now Dad?" I asked, as he placed my tiara on my head.

He sighed as I turned to face him.

"Forest brought me home, I needed to see you go" He told me, taking me into a tight hug.

* * *

><p><strong>Whitney's POV<strong>

"Ready to go?" I asked, as I walked into the lounge with my coat.

Lauren nodded before standing up.

"Ready to watch my ex, move on"

And we departed.

* * *

><p><strong>Forest's POV<strong>

I stood at the registry office door, until I saw her.

"And what do you think your doing here?" I asked.

Whitney glared at me.

"Autumn invited me Forest"

I sighed and let them walk past.

I wasnt going to let this down without a fight.


	16. Chapter 16

**Lauren's POV**

I sat calmly, the bit came that I hated the most.

* * *

><p><strong>Autumn's POV<strong>

We were halfway there.

"Is there any reasons why this couple should not be together" The Vicar said.

* * *

><p><strong>Lauren's POV<strong>

I took a deep breath and stood up.

"I object" I said calmly.

Autumn's face in shock, Forest seemed ready to pounce.

"What's going on Lozz?" Pete asked, walking towards me.

I took his hand and guided him outside.

* * *

><p><strong>Peter's POV<strong>

"Lozz, just tell me" I grabbed her wrist, spinning her round.

"Don't you see" Tears reached her eyes. "I'm in LOVE with you"

I sighed and took her for a walk down by the river.

* * *

><p><strong>Lauren's POV<strong>

"Why now? After all this time" He asked.

I stopped and turned to face him.

"Because I realized I couldnt say goodbye, not yet. Not ever" I admitted.

His hand rested on my cheek.

It was the most gentle kiss we'd shared._  
><em>


	17. Chapter 17

**Lauren's POV**

When me and Pete returned, Forest seemed to be alot calmer than expected.

Autumn had dissapered, as had Clive.

_That evening..._

We sat on the sofa, his arm over my shoulder with my head on his shoulder.

"Lozz?"

"Mm" I nuzzled into his neck.

"Your not just doing this to take on your greif" He said.

I looked up at him.

"What! No! I love you honest" I protested.

* * *

><p><strong>Clive's POV<strong>

Since Autumn had left for Devon, I decided to stay behind and keep an eye on Forest so Peter didnt have so much on his hands.

I always knew that he'd keep my youngest daughter in check, he was that sorta lad.

"Forest what did I say?" I marched into the lounge, to find Forest watching telly instead of doing her maths homwork.

Forest looked up at me. "I don't know what your on about Dad"

"Don't be so smug Lauren" I said to her firmly.

She got up and marched out the door.

* * *

><p><strong>Forest's POV<strong>

I rocked myself on the swing with my foot.

"All alone are we?" Christan said, sitting beside me.

I gave him a small smile. "I'm fine honest, just waiting for Ben"

He patted my back. "If your sure kiddo, you have my number if you need a chat"

And he left and Ben took his place.

"You seem battered" I remarked

"I know" He whispered.

"What's wrong?" I asked, placing my hand on his.

"I want to end things" He whispered.

And he walked away.


	18. Chapter 18

**Forest's POV**

I didnt do the normal thing and go home crying that I'd been dumped (like normal girls would), I just came through the door and acted normal as if nothing had happened. I sat at the table, doing my Maths homework somewhere Dad knew where I was.

* * *

><p><strong>Ben's POV<strong>

I didnt want to end things with her, she was a rare thing. A rare girl, of rare talents. I knew I shouldnt have kissed Duncan, it seemed a good thing at first but now it seems a huge mistake.

* * *

><p><strong>Clive's POV<strong>

Forest seemed worringly quiet at Dinner, Lauren noticed it too.

When Forest took the plates out, Lauren followed.

* * *

><p><strong>Lauren's POV<strong>

"What's up Fox?" I asked, affectionatly using her surname that was now a friendly term between us.

"Nothing Branning honest" Forest lied.

"Comon Fox, I know somethings up. So spill" I placed a hand on her shoulder.

She took a deep breath. "Ben dumped me Branning"

I took her into a hug.

I let her cry.

"It's okay Fox. Cry away" I told her, stroking her hair.

* * *

><p><strong>Forest's POV<strong>

All four of us sat on the sofa watching Mrs Doubtfire.

"Ben dumped you" Dad said, out of the blue.

We all looked at him.

"Yeah" I admitted "I dont know why"

* * *

><p><strong>Lucy's POV<strong>

I walked down the stairs, to find them all on the sofa.

The door knocked loudly, Peter walked over and opened the door by who stood there.

"Steve? Cindy?" He sounded more worried than shocked.

They came in after a couple of seconds, both of them had changed since our visit to devon 6 months ago.

Cindy had long blonde hair with brown highlights, like me. Big green eyes, wearing a blue blazer and white t-shirt and light blue skinny jeans and red converse trainers.

Steven had light brown hair, little black eyes, wearing a dark blue shirt, brown trousers and boots.

They'd both changed so much.

Too much.

* * *

><p><strong>Soo thats two returns! One left :D<strong>

**Who will it be? **

**Reveiw. M x**


	19. Chapter 19

**It's return time & also a few departures...One death thrown in too (if ya don't mind?). M x**

* * *

><p><strong>Cindy's POV<strong>

"Big sis! Look at ya!" I smiled, giving Lucy a small hug.

Once we all sat down, Pete introduced us to Forest and Clive.

"What brings ya to Walford?" Lucy said, sitting on the arm of Pete's chair.

I sighed and gave Steve a wary look.

"Erm..." Steve started.

Forest and Clive left, leaving us in peace.

"Steve? What's going on?" Lucy said, sitting next to him.

* * *

><p><strong>Steven's POV<strong>

I took a deep breath.

"I..." He stuttered.

The consern in Pete's eyes grew wider.

"I have cancer" I blurted out in one.

* * *

><p><strong>Ben's POV<strong>

I was walking round the square when I spotted something I shouldnt have done:

Max getting out of a car and dragging Lauren by the hair.

If Peter knew about this one, he wouldnt let this go with out fire.

* * *

><p><strong>Lucy's POV<strong>

Pete walked out, Cindy followed.

I was left with Steven.

* * *

><p><strong>Peter's POV<strong>

Steve has cancer!

Ah how am I going to live now!**  
><strong>


	20. Chapter 20

**Peter's POV**

I walked around the park with Cindy trailing at my side.

"How long?" I asked.

"He's got until christmas, adleast thats what the consultants said this morning"

"When did he find out?" I said, sitting down on the park bench.

"Two months ago" She said, sitting down beside me with a huge sigh. "He never told anyone, Pete"

"When did you find out?"

She looked away ashamed. "This morning"

* * *

><p><strong>Lauren's POV<strong>

I've never seen a man cry as bad as Pete did, when he came through the door at half 6.

His head in my lap, I tried calming him and stroking his hair.

"He's got until christmas" He sobbed.

"Yeah but you don't know that, he might just make it to January" I said.

* * *

><p><strong>Forest's POV<strong>

I sat on the swing, with Cindy next to me. We were getting along better, than we were 2 hours ago.

"So he dumped you, just outta the blue" She said.

I nodded sadly.

"Forest?" I looked up, Ben stood there.

"What do want?" I said.

"Do you want me to go, I'll just be in the Chippy. Luce wants me to earn some money" Cindy said, getting up as I nodded.

"Let me explain" He pleaded.

I looked through him.

"You have 5 mintues and then I have to get back"

* * *

><p><strong>Ben's POV<strong>

"I'm Gay, Forest"

Her green eyes widened.

"Are you serious?" She said, in shock.

I nodded.

"I saw this coming" She admitted, placing her hand on the top of mine.

"Are we still friends?" I asked.

"Friends? More like best friends"

She kissed me on the cheek, before leaving with Cindy on her arm.


	21. Chapter 21

**Lucy's POV**

Christmas Day came quicker than anyone expected, Steven was in a fraigle state, Pete was up there every night looking after him, it was up to me to keep the house happy.

* * *

><p><strong>Peter's POV<strong>

He just wouldnt go, he was in so much pain even the pain killers didn't help. I was starting to loose all hope.

"Pete?" He said, weakly holding onto my hand.

"I'm here Steve, don't worry" I assured him, grasping tighter.

"I want you to do something for me, when I die" He sounded husk.

"Anything" I said, sitting down at his bed.

"I want you to give Lucy something"

I nodded.

"It's in the cupboard, there's Lucy's, Bobby's, Cindy's and yours"

I smiled and wiped a cheek from my cheek.

"Hey, don't cry" He weakly took me in. My head on his shoulder.

* * *

><p><strong>Lauren's POV<strong>

"Do you think Autumn will come back?" I asked Clive, standing at the window watching the square.

"To be honest, Peter broke her heart and she dosent see any reason for her to be here" He said, as I turned to face him.

I nodded.

The back door opened, we both turned.

I've never seen Pete look so rough in my life.

"I'll get Lucy" Clive said, going upstairs.

"You look bad" I remarked.

"I didn't sleep"

Lucy came down the stairs with Cindy following behind.

Peter looked at her.

"He's got tomrrow, but then he might just go"

The whole room went silent.

Tomrrow was Boxing Day and Steven's Birthday.


	22. Chapter 22

**Lucy's POV**

Boy this baby is using my bladder as a toy! I've been to the toilet 7 times in the past, what 15 mintues.

* * *

><p><strong>Lauren's POV<strong>

Boxing Day morning came quick, Pete got around 4 hours sleep before Clive drove him to the hospital.

* * *

><p><strong>Peter's POV<strong>

I sat his beside, I couldn't tell it was him. His light brown hair, gone almost a white soft blonde. His small black eyes, turned a pastle blue, his body as thin as broom. It was killing me that my brother was dying by the second.

* * *

><p><strong>Lucy's POV<strong>

I know I'm 8 months into my pregnancy, but I just can't wait to get this baby out.

* * *

><p><strong>Lauren's POV<strong>

I was starting to get increasingly conserned for Pete, it wasnt right that he was getting adleast 4 hours sleep. Once Steven goes I just hope he's going to be okay.

* * *

><p><strong>Peter's POV<strong>

Steve fell asleep, it gave me time to put the presents in my bag. I sat with my in my hand, I opened it quietly.

A picture frame with me, him, Lucy and Cindy the picture we'd taken on our last day in Devon.

He'd planed this out carefully.

* * *

><p><strong>Lucy's POV<strong>

I sat on the sofa. My contractions were driving me mental.

Can't this baby come any sooner.

* * *

><p><strong>Lauren's POV<strong>

I looked out of the window, in our bedroom. I waited for him to come, I knew it wasnt going to be this mintue but I just had to.

* * *

><p><strong>Peter's POV<strong>

"Hey" I said, softly. "How ya feeling?"

Steve woke with a groan. "Never felt better"

I smiled. "Sorry stupid question"

"Have you put them-"

"Don't worry, I've put them in my bag"

* * *

><p><strong>Lucy's POV<strong>

"Laurrrreeenn!" I shouted.

She came bounding down the stairs.

"Luce?"

"The baby, it's coming"

Lauren sighed in panic, she got up and returned a couple of seconds later with Clive.

Clive picked me up and carried me to the car.

* * *

><p><strong>Lauren's POV<strong>

I stayed at home with Forest and Cindy.

"Do you think Steven's going to be alright?" Cindy aked.

"I couldnt tell you anything" I admitted.

* * *

><p><strong>Peter's POV<strong>

I looked over to the clock, **21.35**

I looked down at Steven.

Then at the moniter.

Long lines appered.

He'd gone.

"Not yet Steve. Please not now" I sobbed.

* * *

><p><strong>Lucy's POV<strong>

I held my son in my arms, so small.

* * *

><p><strong>Lauren's POV<strong>

I recived a text from Pete.

_Steve died at 21.35 tonight. I know Luce's in hospital, I'm on my way Love you xx_

I wiped a tear from my eye.

"Cindy!" I shouted.

* * *

><p><strong>Peter's POV<strong>

I walked into Luce's room.

"What took you so long? What's wrong?" She noticed I'd been crying.

I walked over to her, she held her son in her arms, I sat on the side of the bed.

"Luce?"

"Yeah?"

I touched her hand.

"Steve died at 9.35 tonight" I told.

Luce looked up at me then at her son.

"Steven. Steven Beale" She whispered.

I wiped a tear from my eye and kissed my nephew on the head.


	23. Chapter 23

**M update- Since Steven's death, your going to see a few departures from diffrent characters. And Steven's funeral, Max's return, Tanya's funeral and Lauren and Peter's downward spiral. This is just a cute secne between Peter and his nephew Steven Beale Jnr. Enjoy :') x**

* * *

><p><strong>Peter's POV<strong>

"Oh don't look at me like that" I said.

I was sat on the sofa, he'd been home adleast 8 hours.

I had my legs up, a few centimetres from me, with my nephew resting on them.

He was the spit of Steve, his small black eyes, pale skin.

My nephew smiled.

"What? You find upsetting your Uncle Pete, amusing do you"

My nephew giggled.

I smiled. "Your Uncle Steve would've loved you, little guy"

Steven started clapping and laughing.

I couldn't stop smiling, my nephew was a little character all on his own.

No traits of Lucy, none of his father, none of me or Dad. He was his own (although he was alot like Steve)

He yawned then we had staring compettion.

"You honestly think you can win little guy" I laughed and tickled him gently.

He had the most beautiful laugh.

Steven yawned again, I could tell he was getting tierd.

I held him on my chest, I lay back onto the sofa arm.

We both dropped off.

Me and Steven.


	24. Chapter 24

**Lauren's POV**

The day of Mum's funeral came. I woke early, took a lonngg shower, went for a short walk and ended up seeing something I shouldnt have.

"Hello Lauren"

I couldnt beleive my eyes. "Stacey?"

She was small, long brown hair, big brown eyes.

"Wwhat are you doing here?" I stuttered.

"I came to visit Kat" She told me.

* * *

><p><strong>Peter's POV<strong>

I stood at the mirror, fixing my black tie.

"Come here"

I turned, Lucy walked over to me. She fixed it to my neck, brushing my shoulders, flattening my sides.

"Steven?"

"Asleep, I've asked Stacey to look after him" She told me.

I nodded as Lauren and Stacey came through the door.

* * *

><p><strong>Lauren's POV<strong>

I paced around the lounge.

"Lozz? Pacing honestly going to help" Pete caught me.

I broke down in tears, he held onto me tighter than tight.

"I can't do this" I sobbed as we sat down on the sofa.

"Lozz, I've just lost my big and favourite brother. How do you think I feel?"

"Have you ever lost your Mum?" I asked.

"Acctually yes. I have lost my Mum, she died when I was 5"

We stayed there until Lucy told us it was time to leave.

* * *

><p><strong>Stacey's POV<strong>

I watched as Tanya's funeral prosession from the Beale's gate.

Lauren walked behind with Lucy and Peter at either side of her, Abi walked behind her with Jay on her arm and Greg just walked behind.

"Stacey?"

Patrick walked over to me.

"What are you doing here?" He asked.

"I'm just here looking after Lucy's son, then I might pop over and see Kat"

He smiled and walked away. "Bye"

* * *

><p><strong>Ben's POV<strong>

I watched Patrick, walk away from Stacey.

He spotted me.

I ran for it.

* * *

><p><em>Later On that Day: <em>**Lauren's POV**

I found Pete asleep with Steven on his arm.

He really cared about him, that was enough.

There was knock at the door.

Forest opened it.

"Mr Trueman? Come in"

Patrick walked through as Lucy came and took Steven and as Pete woke up.

"Peter? May I have a word"

Pete nodded and walked outside.

* * *

><p><strong>Peter's POV<strong>

"Patrick?" I said as we stood outside on the front porch as a taxi pulled up.

"I'm going away for awhile son"

"Oh Patrick don't, look Ben wants to make amends" I protested.

He handed me a white envelope. "Little Steven will make good use of this"

"Patrick?"

He got inside the taxi.

"Yes?"

"Goodbye"

"Goodbye"

I shut the door behind him and Patrick called for him to go.

I watched before going inside, with the envelope in my hand.

"Teas up!" Luce shouted.


	25. Chapter 25

**_Flashfoward- 13 years later_**

_"Here is! My little teenager" Lucy smiled as Steven came down the stairs, in his school uniform._

_I stood in the doorway as Mother and son shared a tight hug. _

_Steven turned to me._

_Like I said, 13 years ago he was going to be the spit of Steve. And beleive me, he was._

_Small black eyes, pale skin, that black emo hair and at a tall height._

_"Happy Birthday Son" I took my favourite nephew into a hug._

* * *

><p><em>"You wanted to give me something" Steven said, placing his bag on the table before sitting down beside me on the sofa.<em>

_I pulled out the white envelope that Patrick handed to me 13 years ago before leaving in a taxi. **"Little Steven will make good use of this" **_

_"Make good use of this eh son?" I said, before putting it into his hand._

_"What is it?" He asked. _

_"A friend of mine, handed it to me 13 years ago. When you were born, I didnt bother to open it. I'm letting **you **open it"_

_He gave me a small smile before pulling open the ceal._

_He peered inside and pulled out what appered to be a 5 page letter._

_**"Steven. My Nephew, born on boxing day 2011. The evening of my death. Sorry, wrong way to introduce myself. It's your Uncle Steven (yeah sorry bro, your named after me). I asked a kind man, who came to visit me one evening I think his name was Patrick. I'm not to sure, anyway I asked him to give this to your Uncle Pete to give to you when he felt the time was right. Trust me, you have a great family behind you. Your Mum will protect you and I trust you do the same in return, your Uncle Pete, treat him with the utmost respect and I'm sure he'll do the same for you. And Grandad Ian, look after him for me. Make sure he dosent talk to you about girls to early (he did that with me) (and let your Uncle Pete do that), Granny Jane, support her in all matters good or bad, just don't going shooting her like I did. As for Patrick, tell him I send my thanks. I'm glad it got to you in the end. You see, what you don't know is. I'm sat on a cloud in heaven watching you read this. I'm so proud of you, the way you turned out. A genuine thoughtful young lad and I HATE to admit this (you look like me. Get your Mum to show a picture of me, then look in the mirror. You'll see what I mean). Anyway son, must fly. Post is bad up here.**_

_**All my love kiddo, Uncle Steve. xx**_

_Steven wiped a tear from his eye, I placed an arm over his shoulder._

_"See Steven, your loved" I said._

_"I'm glad your my Uncle" _

_I smiled.  
><em>


	26. Chapter 26

****Peter's POV****

I stood on the front porch, I was quite pleased that Patrick returned for Steven's funeral. He'd gone to stay with his son Anthony for awhile.

"Ready?" I turned to see Lauren and Lucy, with both of them at either side of me. The car had arrived, all of us had decided to walk behind him. Like I promised him, one night that I'd **always** be two steps behind him.

Me and the girls walked behind, with Jane, Dad and Bobby behind us, with Patrick and few others following.

Stacey had returned once again to take care of Little Steven. She told us, that she was planning to stay here for awhile while her house was being refurbished in Essex.

* * *

><p><strong>Lauren's POV<strong>

After the funeral, Pete seemed quite distant from me.

"What's wrong?" I asked, sitting down beside him on the sofa, that evening.

"Nothing" He said firmly. He was clearly lying.

I sighed.

"What?" He protested.

I sighed again. "Ever since this afternoon, you've been distant from me"

"Lozz, you do realize I've just lost my brother who I havent seen in around 6 months"

"Yeah! I lost my Mum a week ago, did you know it's tougher loosing your Mum than your brother"

I gave him one last glance before storming upstairs.

* * *

><p><strong>Peter's POV<strong>

I followed Lauren upstairs, I stood in the doorway of our bedroom to find her sitting on the bottom of our bed.

Crying.

I walked in and sat next to her, placing my arm over her shoulder.

"I should never have said what I did, forgive me" I rubbed her shoulder.

She looked at me.

"I know it's been tough but still you shouldnt have been so distant"

"About that babe. I'm sorry, I guess making up for those two years isnt going to be easy?"

"You already have" She smiled before kissing me.


	27. Chapter 27

**Lucy's POV**

I stood out on the front porch with Steven in my arms, his tiny hands fidling with the pendant that my older brother left to me.

"Lucy?" I turned to see my Uncle Christan walking towards the house.

I smiled.

"What are you doing here?" He asked, leaning on the wall.

"Well, I have this little guy. And well its not worth leaving again, now that Pete's back with Lauren" I told him.

"They're back together then?"

"I havent seen them look so loved up" I smiled, handing Steven over so Christan could hold him.

"What's your name then little guy?" Christan said, as Steven held onto his finger.

"Steven, after my brother. He died, the night he was born"

Christan handed my son back. "So sorry Luce"

* * *

><p><strong>Lauren's POV<strong>

"10 questions time, I'm fed up of this silence" I said, as Pete walked into the room and sat down beside me on the sofa.

"The silence will fall when the question is asked" He laughed.

"Okay enough with the Doctor Who"

"Number One- Do you regret being with me?" Pete started.

"No. My turn, two- best thing about me is?" I continued.

"Smile"

**x.x.x.x.x**

"No Lozz, its 10 and my go. Ten- How would you feel if your Dad killed me" He ended.

I shivered. "I dreaded that question, I suppose I'd hate him forever"

* * *

><p><strong>Cindy's POV<strong>

I bunked off school, as I couldnt face all the teachers telling me how sorry they were.

"Bunker" Liam said, sitting beside me on Arthur's bench.

"What are you talking about Butcher so are you" I defended myself.

"Yeah, I'm not feeling to good. Whats you excuse Beale?" He smiled, nudging me.

"My brother died" I told him.

"I heard, if it helps my Uncle Billie died last year"

I nodded. "Thanks"

"Your really pretty y'know" He brushed a peice of hair to behind my ear.

I felt a tear comming down my cheek.

"Don't cry" He took me into a comforting hug.

* * *

><p><strong>Clive's POV<strong>

It was nice to have a night in, with the twins, Lauren, Forest, Cindy and Stacey.

There was a knock at the door, I stood up, walked out to the hall and opened the door.

"Hiya Dad"

"Autumn. What are you doing here?"

My daughter entered without welcome.

* * *

><p><strong>Forest's POV<strong>

Autumn entered the room without warning followed sheepishly by Dad.

Pete stood up, but Lauren stood infront in his defence.

"Branning"

"Fox"

They acknolaged eachother grimly.

"What do you want Fox?" Lauren's bitter tone entered.

Autumn flicked her hair, I laughed gently. Her eyes darted to me.

"Still here are you?" She said, smugly.

I stood up and stormed towards her.

* * *

><p><strong>Cindy's POV<strong>

THUMP!

Autumn fell to the floor with a bleeding nose, Forest growled before stepping over her sister and walking out the house followed by Lucy.

Lauren laughed into Peter's shoulder, he couldnt stop smiling as for Clive.

As Autumn stood up, she turned to Clive. He turned and pointed to the hall.

"Out" Was all he had to say.

And she was gone.

* * *

><p><strong>As for those who were wondering, Clive is portrayed by Jonas Armstrong. Cindy is portrayed by Eve Sayer<strong>.

**Review. M x**


	28. Chapter 28

**Peter's POV**

"You wanted to see me" Cindy said, jumping down the last three steps before entering the lounge.

"Yea, I did. Why did Forst hit her sister like that?" I asked.

My sister went into a wonder. "No, although. Forest did say that Autumn said, that she was secretly planning to tell your Dad about your plan to fleece him of his money"

Cindy paced around the room.

"Is that why Forest hit her sister?" I asked, more to get to the point.

"No, but I can guess why" Cindy slumped herself on the sofa, with a book.

"Go on" I said, throwing my jacket over my shoulder.

"Forest has taken to Lauren better than she wanted" My younger yet smarter sister pointed out.

I nodded slightly before walking out.

* * *

><p><strong>Lucy's POV<strong>

I finally found Forest sitting on Arthur's Bench. I walked over and sat next to her.

"Autumn isnt that bad" I tried reassuring her.

"Yea. You havnt seen the way she treats Dad" She sighed.

"He came to the wedding didnt he?" I asked.

"With my persausion" She admitted.

"How much persausion?" I got curious.

"Oh alot, Autumn and Dad hate eachother. She can't forgive, Dad for putting Mum in rehab"

She starting crying, I put a supportive arm around her.

* * *

><p><strong>Peter's POV<strong>

"Come in" Autumn smiled grimly.

I slamed her against the wall.

"I advise you stay away from both those girls" I growled, protecting both Lauren and Forest.

"Ha, you think I'd hurt my pathetic cousin" She laughed.

I pushed her harder into the wall.

"Ok I give up"

I dropped her and stormed out.

This was war.

And it wasnt going to end pretty.


	29. Chapter 29

**Christan's POV**

It was around half ten, I was walking home from the boxing gym when I saw. Lauren Branning, stumble from an alley. I ran towards her.

"Lauren what happened?"

The bottom half of her t-shirt was blood soaked, her fingers too. Her eyes flickering, I had to get her to Pete and fast.

"Get me away from her" Her voice in a helping whisper and slurred.

* * *

><p><strong>Peter's POV<strong>

Lauren still didnt come home, Lucy shot down the stairs as soon as we heard frantic knocking at the door.

Lucy returned with a slightly scared looking Lauren and Christan looking pale.

I carried Lauren to the sofa and laid her down, I sat at her feet as Christan sat down on one of chairs.

I noticed a bloodied hand covering a bloodied peice of her t-shirt.

I urged her to remove her hand to show me the wound.

Now I wish I hadnt.

* * *

><p><strong>Lucy's POV<strong>

I've never seen Pete so terrified in my life!

"Stop pacing!" I said.

Watching my brother pace the waiting room, was tougher than watching him cry.

"What if she dies?" He stopped and panted.

"Okay, the what if does not come into this coversation" Christan piped up.

I nodded and turned to my brother. "Understood"

He nodded silently.

* * *

><p><strong>Autumn's POV<strong>

I stood in that alleyway for around to seconds, holding the bloodied knife in my hand.

I smirked to myself that if she died tonight then I'd have Pete back.

I just hoped Lauren didnt reconize me.

My life depended on those words that she would say to the police.

* * *

><p><strong>Peter's POV<strong>

I wanted to know who did this.

I went out and walked to the room where my girlfriend lay sleeping.

I walked in and brushed her fringe before kissing her forehead, close to tears.

"I'll make her pay" I sobbed gently. "I promise"

I walked out, brushed my tears away.

I walked out to the hospital car park and turned away.

I knew she was going be safe.

But Autumn wasnt.


	30. Chapter 30

**Its Warr time! Woo! M happy! M likes writing about war you see, she likes the gory side of it! Will Peter leave Autumn in a state where she knows not to mess with him or will someone else get in the way and end up paying the price? M x**

* * *

><p><strong>Peter's POV<strong>

I decided to go home, get changed and have a shower before going to pay my ex a long visit. Once changed into a black shirt and jeans, I put my shoes on and stormed out the door with a baseball bat.

* * *

><p><strong>Lauren's POV<strong>

I woke up with Lucy by my side, holding my hand.

"Luce? Where's Pete?" I asked weakly.

Lucy looked up. "He's gone"

I was starting to get conserned. "Gone? Where?"

* * *

><p><strong>Peter's POV<strong>

I knocked on the door and Clive answered, he smiled and let me in without word.

Clive left me and Autumn alone as soon as she came down the stairs.

I'm glad he shut the door.

* * *

><p><strong>Lauren's POV<strong>

"Luce? Where has he gone?" I cried weakly.

Lucy sighed. "He's gone to see Autumn"

My eyes widened.

"He could do anything" I whispered.

* * *

><p><strong>Peter's POV<strong>

"Why Autumn?" I growled, twisting the bat in my hand.

She smiled. "She deserved it"

I gave her a disgusted look.

"She had it coming to her" She growled.

I smiled. "Your lucky I'm an off duty police officer, but I can arrest you"

Her eyes widened.

* * *

><p><strong>Lauren's POV<strong>

"Anything!" Lucy shouted. "He could KILL her!"

I put my head in my hands.

"Laur, just listen to me" She sat beside me. Her hand rubbing my back. "Peter wouldnt do anything to jepordize his future with you"

I sobbed.

"But he'd do anything to protect you"

* * *

><p><strong>Peter's POV<strong>

She lay wimpering on the floor.

I smiled and laughed quietly before walking out.

"This isnt over yet" She whispered.

I shuddered before ringing Lucy.

"This is just the begining" I said, before hanging up and getting into a taxi and going to the hospital.


	31. Chapter 31

**I've planned another character's entrance and another departure so its going to be a happy and a sad scene including Cindy, Peter and a blast from the past. Enjoy! M x**

* * *

><p><strong>Cindy's POV<strong>

I shared a tearful farewell with Liam, considering we'd only been together for around month. I shook hands with Lauren, Pete took me out to the taxi. He put my cases in the boot before giving me a long hug.

"I'll miss you little sis"

I smiled and wiped a tear. "I'll miss you too big bro"

I opened the back passenger door, I pulled it shut and winded down the window.

"And don't let the Yanks kill ya" Pete joked.

I laughed.

And the car drove off to the airport.

* * *

><p><strong>Peter's POV<strong>

I sat on the sofa, with Lauren laying on my lap.

"Your going to let her get away with it then?" Forest said, sitting down on a chair.

I shook my head. "That was a warning"

* * *

><p><strong>Autumn's POV<strong>

I sat in the Vic with a glass of vodka in my hand when a tall blonde woman bashed into me then walked off.

* * *

><p><strong>Peter's POV<strong>

There was a knock at the door and Forest got up to answer it.

And there she stood.

"Mel?"

She smiled and a small boy appered at her side.

* * *

><p><strong>Lauren's POV<strong>

I stood up weakly, edging towards Pete. His arm came around my back to support me.

"So your Mel then?" My voice went hoarse.

She nodded.

I smiled before sitting down on the arm of the chair behind me.

* * *

><p><strong>Forest's POV<strong>

I saw my not-so-favourite sister leave the Vic, I followed her.

"You think you can get away with this?" I whispered into her ear.

She turned.

I laughed. "Ha! Scared you did I?"

She growled. "No"

* * *

><p><strong>Peter's POV<strong>

"Mel what are you doing here?" I asked.

"This little guy wanted to meet you" She smiled, looking down at the young lad.

I smiled. "What's your name then mate?"

The lad stepped forward.

"I'm Luke"

* * *

><p><strong>Forest's POV<strong>

I threw her to the ground.

"Why Lauren?" I screamed.

I punched her in the face.

"Why?"

I stood up.

"You'll be next" She smirked.


	32. Chapter 32

**Will Forest be next?...**

* * *

><p><strong>Autumn's POV<strong>

I sat in a custody cell, being charged with the Attempted Murder of Lauren Branning.

* * *

><p><strong>Peter's POV<strong>

I sat in my Inspector's office with the case file in my hand.

* * *

><p><strong>Forest's POV<strong>

With my sister's words still ringing in my ears, I couldnt bare to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Mel's POV<strong>

I've never seen a child so scared as Forest.

* * *

><p><strong>Peter's POV<strong>

I decided to go home around half 5.

Once in, I curled up on the sofa with Lauren.

* * *

><p><strong>Autumn's POV<strong>

Tomrrow was the start of the trial.

And on Pete's line, I was going to be sent down.

* * *

><p><strong>Forest's POV<strong>

I finally realized what my sister meant last night: I walked to the hospital cutching my wrist.

Blood all over my hand, I never knew that someone could cut you by the wrist.

* * *

><p><strong>Peter's POV<strong>

Forest returned home around half 9, with a bandadge around her wrist.

When I asked her what happened she simply replied she'd bruised it.

I didnt beleive her.

* * *

><p><strong>Autumn's POV<strong>

I was happy that Ian had come to visit me.

"It's done, shes been hurt"

I nodded. "It's him that next"

Ian departed with no word.

Peter was about to get the shock of his life tomrrow.


	33. Chapter 33

**Tormented and Torn.**

* * *

><p>This was it, Dad and Autumn were in leauge with eachother. I couldnt believe it. Autumn had planned Lauren's attack, Dad had planned for Forest to get hurt and I betted that my revenge would bigger and fatal still.<p>

I'm tormented by the fact that my girlfriend nearly died, due to this revenge it wasnt fair. When I declared war, I didnt expect this to happen.

And I'm torn on who to choose, I have Lauren. Who I love dearly, I'd do anything to protect her. My first love, always remained in my heart. And then theres Autumn, who stood by me in my hour of need. Made me happy.

I guess I'm Tormented and Torn.

* * *

><p><strong>Scared and Scarred.<strong>

I knew I wasnt going to let go of the fact that I nearly lost my life, but my boyfriend was the rope that I was holding onto all the time that I was dying, he was the huntsman rescuing his red riding hood from the wolves. When Pete told me that Ian and Autumn were in league with eachother, I refused to beleive it.

I was terrified of what Autumn's revenge would be for Pete as mine was a stabbing and Forest a sucide, it was a good job Cindy made her escape when she could. I was scared out of my wits, I still am. I'm scarred with the fact that I nearly died.

I guess I'm Scared and Scarred.

* * *

><p><strong>Misunderstood and Mislead.<strong>

Autumn is an evil peice of work and as for Ian. Well, I could have seen this coming.

I didnt so, I could've lost my life thanks to them both.

I'm getting quite worried about what there going to do tomrrow and what Autumn had in store for Peter.

She wasnt going to be able to touch us, when she was down in that cell.

Noone bothered to show there support so I guess they didnt understand.

I guess I'm Misunderstood and Mislead.

* * *

><p><strong>I'll push and you shove.<strong>

I knew Ian wasnt going to keep his end of the bargin, by hurting his son. To be honest I don't blame him.

Dad sent my trouser suit in a brown package today with a card saying:

_The Good go._

_When the bad come._

_But then the good come back to rescue those who need it._

_And the bad take revenge in the cruelest ways._

_The bad go._

_When the good come back._

- _Clive Fox. 2011._

I wiped a tear, Dad was right. I had been the cruelest person over the past month, I was going plea not guilty but now I'd changed my mind.

Guilty.**  
><strong>


	34. Chapter 34

**Who enjoyed that last one? I know I loved writing it! This is the trial, will Lauen face her demons and go to the stand once again and will Peter give Autumn the send off she deserves? M x**

* * *

><p><strong>Peter's POV<strong>

"Are you sure about this?" I said, as I turned off the engine. Touching the back of my girlfriend's hand and giving her a soft reasurence look.

Lozz nodded and as did I, we got out the car as our barrister Rose Anderson came out to greet us.

I grew up with Rose, she was around a month younger than me. Long soft blonde hair, pretty and subttle complextions, just finished her second year at Law School.

"I didnt think I'd be seeing you so soon" She smiled, taking me into a hug.

I took a step back and placed my arm around Lauren's waist.

"Rose, may I introduce Lauren Branning. My girlfriend. Lauren, this is Rose Anderson. My god-sister, family friend" I smiled as Lozz and Rose shook hands.

Rose guided us inside and took us into a small room, where she outlined the case for us. That we were to answer the questions asked and nothing else and to ask for the Judge's permittion to leave the Court if nessary.

Then the trial started.

* * *

><p><strong>Rose's POV<strong>

The defantant as I was known to be called Autumn Fox, being charged with two counts off Attempted Murder and one count of conspircy to murder. She entered the court dressed in a black trouser suit, with her blonde tied up with a clip.

"Name?" I asked, as my hands started shaking.

"Autumn Fox" Her voice was a hoarse as mine.

"Right, lets get down to it" I gave Pete an affectionate glance before giving Autumn a scary look.

"Tell me how you came to attack Miss Branning?" I started.

She gulped. "I guess you could say it starts with jealousy"

"Jealousy? You were jealous of Miss Branning?"

She nodded. "My boyfriend left me for her"

I was starting to feel sorry for her, looking at her case file she'd had a tough life.

* * *

><p><strong>Autumn's POV<strong>

Considering she was Lauren's barrister, she seemed really nice.

"Did you have an acuplice in this? Miss Fox?" She was digging into me now.

I gulped and nodded.

"Who? Miss Fox?"

"Mr Ian Beale"

And she dismissed me with a sigh.

* * *

><p><strong>Lauren's POV<strong>

I paced outside the court room until a tall man came outside and called my name. I gave him a small smile before following him inside.

I noticed Rose was sat down, this was Autumn's barrister. I was DOOMED.

"Name?"

"Lauren Branning" I confirmed.

"Why did Miss Fox attack you?"

"She was jealous"

* * *

><p><strong>Peter's POV<strong>

Lauren got a lift off Cora, I stayed behind to talk to Rose.

"Come in" She opened her office door, no longer dressed in her black court clothes but now in a white and blue long sleeve t-shirt, her hair hanging down to her back, light brown boots at her feet.

"It's nice to catch up with you again Rosie" I took her into a hug.

Her arms around my neck, my arms a barrier to her waist.

"We shouldnt be doing this" She whispered, stroking the back of my neck.

"Oh I think we should" I smiled, teasing her lips with mine.

She kissed me gently at first, then I moved in to deepen the kiss. She sat up on the edge of the desk, her legs around my theighs, my hand running through her hair.

* * *

><p><strong>Lauren's POV<strong>

I couldnt thank Pete enough for what he'd done for me, now that I was leaving to start universty in America. He knew that we both had to move on in time, and that time was now.

* * *

><p><strong>Peter's POV<strong>

I held her, her head nuzzled into my neck.

I got a text from Lauren saying that she'd got to the airport safley, then one from Forest saying that her and Clive were going to Cindy in Devon.

But now it was just me, Rose and our baby.

(Oh didnt I tell you, I've been seeing Rose for alot longer than you readers think)


	35. Chapter 35

**So it's just Rose, Peter, Mel and Luke. What's Peter going to do make sure Ian pays for what he did? M x**

* * *

><p><strong>Rose's POV<strong>

It was a nice feeling to wake up to Pete by my side that next morning, Dad helped me move my stuff in. I was 2 weeks from my due date, but to Pete I still looked beautiful.

* * *

><p><strong>Lauren's POV<strong>

I'd been in America only a day, and I'd heard word from Luce that Peter was in a realtionship with Rose. I was happy for him.

* * *

><p><strong>Peter's POV<strong>

Rose had gone into labour, I paced around the waiting room for the second time in around 5 weeks.

* * *

><p><strong>Rose's POV<strong>

The mintue I cradled my daughter, I could tell she was her father's daughter.

Samantha Rose Lauren Cindy Beale-Anderson.

* * *

><p><strong>Peter's POV<strong>

We brought Sam home that evening, Rose went straight to bed. I stayed up with Sam, with Lucy sat by my side with Steven.

Steven rested his hand on Sam's, I smiled and Lucy looked at me.

"Clive told me to say to you that Forest is alright"

I nodded.

* * *

><p><strong>Lauren's POV<strong>

I was on the first flight home, after I heard that Rose had a baby.

* * *

><p><strong>Peter's POV<strong>

I was amazed to find Lauren standing in the lounge when I got home.

* * *

><p><strong>Lauren's POV<strong>

"Hey Stranger"

I smiled.

"Hello Stalker"

She laughed.

* * *

><p><strong>Rose's POV<strong>

It was nice to see Lauren had returned on word that I'd had a baby.

* * *

><p><strong>Peter's POV<strong>

"So now I have to choose" I sighed.

"I don't get what you mean"

"I have a life here with Rose, Sam, Lucy and Steven. Then theres a new life in America with the one who stole my heart many years ago"

"Or I could come here"

I shook my head. "No this is my decsison and mine only"


	36. Chapter 36

**Who will Peter choose?**

* * *

><p><strong>Rose's POV<strong>

"So?"

"So what?" He said, pacing around the lounge with Lauren sat on the sofa.

"I think she means who are you going to choose?" Lauren said.

I gave her a wary look.

* * *

><p><strong>Peter's POV<strong>

After taking a walk round the square, I decided to go to someone for advice on what to do.

"Peter?"

"Jack"

Jack gestered I came in and sat down on the sofa.

"What's up then son?" He said as he sat down beside me.

"I have this dilemma and I don't know what to do" I admitted.

"What's the problem then?"

"Right I have two choices. A fresh new start with Lauren in America or here in the square with Rose. And I'm stuck"

"Well thats your choice, if you really do love Lauren the go with her. But if you love Rose that little inch more then stay her with her and sam.

After a few hours of talking to Jack, I decided to go home and tell the girls my decsion.

* * *

><p><strong>Lauren's POV<strong>

"Well?" Rose said, as Pete came through the door.

I kept staring out the window, not bothering to hear her plea to him.

But then I heard.

"Can you leave me and Lauren alone for a sec?"

She did as she was asked and departed without word.

I turned.

He walked towards me and took my hands.

"I returned from Devon nearly 8 months ago, came here with my sister. Going to get married, but then I realized how stupid I was to let my first love go. So I agreed to be with you, but the trouble was I was seeing Rose. And now I think I am **really **stupid, cuz I left you for Rose"

"No" I protested. "I left **you**"

He shook his head. "Now I've made my decsion, I went to see Jack. And talking to him, made me realize that I couldnt loose you again. So I'm coming with you" He pressed a hand to my cheek.

I leant into his caress, my hand stroking the back.

"I promise I wont hurt you" I whispered.

He kissed my forehead and took me into his arms.


	37. Chapter 37

**Lauren's POV**

We were on the first plane to Mississipi that very next morning, with Lucy, Stacey and Rose seeing Pete off with Aunty Rainie and Abi seeing me off.

"Look after him wont you?" Lucy smiled, giving me a hug.

"I love him dont I?" I laughed.

Pete told me it was time to leave.

I borded the plane and soon within a few hours we'd be in Mississipi, with eachother.

* * *

><p><strong>Rose's POV<strong>

I watched the plane take off, with Lucy at my side with her arm over my shoulder.

"He'll be safe with her" She assured me.

"Oh I know he will" I smiled.

* * *

><p><strong>Lauren's POV<strong>

We landed in Mississipi around midnight there time and 6 o'clock Uk time.

We headed for a hotel to sleep for the night then in the morning, I'd be taking him to the house I bought.

"Did you realize theres no cups in this room" Pete said, switching off the bathroom light before getting in bed beside me.

I looked up from my book. "Dosent really matter. We're only here for a night, then we leave in the morning"

I put my book down on the table beside me.

Pete's arm came over my shoulder and his hand clasped the back of my neck. He turned it so I could face him, I could feel the urge to kiss him but he suprizingly beat me to it.

Little did we know that at half gone midnight that we'd be making love, in a hotel on the edge of Mississipi.

* * *

><p><strong>Rose's POV<strong>

It took me a few days to realize that Pete wasnt going to be around anymore.

* * *

><p><strong>Lucy's POV<strong>

I noticed that Peter's departure affected Liam greatly.

"Alright?" I said, stepping out onto the sqaure, Liam stood there fidling with his mobile.

"Shouldnt you be at school?" I asked.

He nodded.

"Look, I know Pete will come back y'know" I assured him.

He nodded again.

"Go on. Off to school" I pushed him on.

He gave me a small smile and wave before walking off.

* * *

><p><strong>Lauren's POV<strong>

We didnt waste alot of time getting up, but I can say we were out the room by 10.15am US time.

Pete seemed to adjust to driving on the other side of the road quite easily.

Then around lunch time, we were parked up on my drive.

* * *

><p><strong>Peter's POV<strong>

Once we had everything out of the car, Lauren showed me inside.

"And would you like to tell me how the heck you bought this?" I said, amazed at home beautiful the interior of the house looked.

She laughed. "Around $200"

It was my time to laugh. "Seriously?"

She nodded.

* * *

><p><strong>Lauren's POV<strong>

We placed all our stuff in the bedroom and we free to do whatever we wished.

"I wouldnt regret this now" Pete smiled walking into the bedroom and wrapping his arms around my waist.

"No?"

"Nope"

And he kissed me with more passion than any man would understand.

* * *

><p><strong>PS. Would anybody like me do a sequal after this one.<strong>

**This is not the end btw! :)**

**M x**


	38. Chapter 38

**Last time, I asked who wanted a sequal. Well I now need ideas for that sequal, so message me your ideas and I'll go from there. M x**

* * *

><p><strong>Peter's POV<strong>

During the night, I couldnt stop thinking about how much of a mess I'd caused.

I'd broken one girl's heart, to be with another. Then I left the woman, mother of my daughter to be with that person I'd been with that I left my fiancee for. Boy this was getting complicated!

"Lozz! Have you seen my car keys?" I shouted up the stairs, then she appered dressed in a black and white long t-shirt, jeans and brown uggs with her long hair wet as a drain.

"Yeah on the side" She came down the stairs untill she stood two from the ground, placing her hands on my shoulders before leaning down and giving me a gentle kiss.

We broke apart, I smiled before caressing her cheek. Her hand caught the back.

"Do you have to go for this interveiw?"

I laughed slightly. "If you want any food in this house then yes"

I gave her a slight peck on the cheek, before going out the house.

* * *

><p><strong>Peter's POV<strong>

I got back home around half 7, to find Lauren sat on the sofa with a book in her hand.

I put my jacket on the hanger, before joining her.

She put her book to one side.

"And?"

I looked her in the eyes.

"I have to wait a week, then they're going ring me"

She nodded. "So remind me what exactly are you going for?"

"Teaching"

"And what exactly are you teaching?"

"Why so inquizative?" I smirked.

"Just wondering" She smiled.

And before we knew it, we were back in bed with eachother like we'd been in love for months.

* * *

><p><strong>Lauren's POV<strong>

My heart pounding at the fact he was holding my neck and kissing at it.

His hand stroking my shoulder.

I couldnt tell I was breathing, but all I knew that I was his life and soul.

* * *

><p><strong>Autumn's POV<strong>

Everything was in place, he'd caused such as mess.

First off, He was going to marry me, then he left me at the alter, then his brother died of cancer, then Lucy had a baby, then Cindy left, then I attacked Lauren, then Ian attacked Forest. The Peter found out, and threatened me. Before sending me down, this was exactly what he wanted. And to repay him for all I'd done, I pleaded guilty and he left for America.

So we both helped eachother out in a way.

A good way.


	39. Chapter 39

**If you cant wait to hear the title of the sequal Im calling it: Peter & Lauren: Love Conquers All. So watch out! M x**

* * *

><p><strong>Autumn's POV<strong>

"Miss Fox, theres someone to visit you" An officer came into my cell. I nodded before walking out, with her following behind me. When she opened the door, I was immencly suprized to see who was sitting there in the chair.

"And you thought you'd seen the last of me?"

I smiled and sat down oppositte. "I thought you were-"

"In America I know, but I wanted to set something straight before I permantly left"

I nodded. "Anything"

"Y'know that flat?"

I nodded again. "What about it?"

Putting his hands into his pockets, he pulled out the key and placed it onto the table pushing it towards me.

"Honestly, you have a choice. To stay here and sell, before going back or going to devon and reciving the money then? Your choice"

I took the key and put into my jean pocket, I pulled my long light-blue jumper sleeves over my hands before departing.

He stood up to leave, I turned back.

"Pete?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks"

He gave me a small smile. "Thankyou"

And he departed without word.

* * *

><p><strong>Peter's POV<strong>

I was on the first flight home to Mississipi, I arrived back home around half 5 US time.

And I was through the door around 6.32.

"Lozz?" I shouted.

She answered me, walking out from the kitchen.

"How is she?" She asked, kissing me gently.

"Fine, she seems fragile"

Lauren sighed. "I'm glad they reduced her sentance"

I breathed a sigh of releif. "So am I"

* * *

><p><strong>Clive's POV<strong>

I debated wheather to ring Peter & Lauren getting them back to England, getting Cindy and Forest back from Devon, Rose had returned to Mansfield and with Peter's help I could get Autumn out of prison for a day or two. People needed to know about what was going on.

I sat at Forest's laptop that she wanted me to fix while she was away, I'd done that ages ago. But I was now reading the file "Life as it stands"

**_Name's Forest._**

**_Birth Name Lauren._**

**_I'm 14 years old. Born in the month of our lord April in the year of our sovriegn Elizabeth 1997._**

**_I have one sister, Autumn she's like a mother to me._**

**_My Mother, well thats a different story._**

**_She's in and out of rehab, she's a druggie you see. But you wouldn't understand._**

**_My Dad, isnt like any old Dad._**

**_He's in prison, for manslaughter. I know he didnt do it, I was there. But he's free now, he came looking for me.  
><em>**

**_I have a brother named Sam, he's missing. I miss him._**

**_Now you know alot about me, how about you..._**

I decided to write back.

_**Name's Tree.**_

_**Birth Name Clive.**_

_**I'm 37 years old. Born in the month of our lord October in the year of our soveriegn Elizabeth 1974.**_

_**I have two sisters and one brother both estranged from me. **_

_**My Dad lives in Telford, my Mum passed away 7 years ago. **_

_**I have a daughter, Autumn she's in prison for attempted murder and conspericy to murder.**_

_**I have another daughter, Lauren. She's bright old sod but I love her like she's my crown jewel.**_

_**I have a son, Sam. He's missing, I'm worried.**_

_**We know alot about eachother now, don't be afraid.**_

I pressed save.


	40. Chapter 40

**Theres a suprise in store! Peter & Lauren return to England, Forest and Cindy return along with Clive, with Autumn released from prison and Rose back from Mansfield with the clan ever be able to face eachother with the conections they have with eachother. And what's Clive's reason to bring them all together. M x**

* * *

><p><strong>Clive's POV<strong>

It was nice to know that they'd all come back to acknolage what the problem, with Peter and Lauren flying in from Mississipi, Cindy and Forest coming in from Devon, Peter_ just_ managed to get Autumn out of prison for a couple of days, Rose drove back from Mansfield. Mel and Lucy all managed to have the stomach to stay in Albert Square.

Once we'd all settled in I sat down as "man of the house" with Peter inbtween a fraigle Autumn and Lauren, Forest, Cindy and Rose sat together with Lucy and Mel sat then end.

"What's up Dad?" Forest was first to break the silence.

I sighed. "It's Sam"

* * *

><p><strong>Mel's POV<strong>

The whole room went silent, Peter gripped hold of both Lauren and Autumn's hands, Forest looked ashamed, Cindy looked terrified, Rose in shock and Lucy was speachless.

"What about him?" Lauren whispered.

"The police think they've found him" Clive sighed.

"What after 15 years! He'd be 20 by now, afterall you were 16 when Mum had him!" Forest screamed.

"How old was he went missing?" Rose asked.

"3" Autumn looked ashamed. "You never said you were 16 when Sam was born"

Tears fell down Autumn's cheeks.

Clive sighed. "I didnt think you'd both want to know"

"Carry on Clive" I said.

"Thankyou Mel" He coughed before starting again.

"Anyway, the police have traced him. To a place just outside London, he knows who he is and everything about his family before he was kidnapped. The police have also told him he has another younger sister"

* * *

><p><strong>Cindy's POV<strong>

"What's it got to do with me? Or Rose? Or Lucy? Or Pete for that matter?" I asked.

Clive looked at me. "Because young lady, you all have a conection with one and other in one way or another so it seemed easier to bring you _all _here instead of some of you.

I nodded and kept quiet.

"Do you know what he looks like?" Autumn asked.

Clive put his hand in his pocket and pulled out a picture handing it to his eldest daughter.

He had black spiked up hair, brown eyes, pale complexions.

"It's him" Autumn started to sob. "It's Sam"


	41. Chapter 41

**Peter's POV**

I walked out onto the porch with Autumn, where a police car was waiting.

"I'm scared" She started to cry.

I turned her to face me.

"You brought this on yourself, so only you can get through this" I told her, giving her a hug and walking her to the car.

"But what if-"

"What if dosent come into this conversation"

She got in the car.

"This wont be forever y'know" She said, trying to stay positve.

I smiled. "And I thought I'd seen the last of you"

* * *

><p><strong>Lauren's POV<strong>

I watched from the window, as Peter saw Autumn off.

As he came into the lounge, I smiled.

"Home then?" I said.

He smiled. "Home"

* * *

><p><strong>Mel's POV<strong>

I helped Lauren put the last of the cases in the cab boot.

"Look after Luke wont you" Lauren said, giving me a long hug.

"Oh dont you worry about him sweetie he'll live"

She got in as Pete turned to me.

"I can't thankyou enough for turning up at the right time" He smiled giving me a hug.

"I knew you'd miss me sweetheart, so I had to come back sometime or another"

He held me at arms legnth.

"Mum" tears starting falling from his eyes.

"Son" I smiled, close to tears.

* * *

><p><strong>Lauren's POV<strong>

We arrived home around half 11 at night.

"Sleep" Pete yawned, half way up the stairs.

"I think I can agree with you there" I yawned following closely behind.

* * *

><p><strong>This isnt the end, but This one and the squal will run with eachother.<strong>

**M x**


	42. Chapter 42

**Autumn's POV**

"Miss Fox, there's someone to see you" The officer told me, I stood up and followed. When she opened the door, tears reached my eyes.

"Sam?" I started sobbing.

He stood up and walked towards me.

"Alright sis?" He hugged me, I clinched tighter.

He didnt notice how fraigle I was, which was a good thing I suppose.

* * *

><p><strong>Lauren's POV<strong>

I managed to crawl out of bed at around half 11, suprizingly Peter was already downstairs and dressed.

"Sleeping Beauty" He smiled, giving me a kiss on the cheek.

"I feel like I've been sleeping in a forest all this time" I groaned.

* * *

><p><strong>Autumn's POV<strong>

Once Sam left, I locked my cell in from the inside so no one could get to me.

Officers told me I needed to see a counceller, I didnt think so. More like a doctor.

I was getting scared.

An officer knocked at the door.

"Autumn! Autumn are you okay?" She shouted.

I screamed "Go away"

before sinking to the ground, covering my ears and rocking gently.

* * *

><p><strong>Forest's POV<strong>

Sam looked the same as he did in the picture, he knew me straight away.

"How is she?" I asked sheepishly.

"I couldnt tell" He admitted. "Her hair like it hadnt been brushed in days, her face as white as a sheep, her eyes looked as if there took big for her face. It's not right, Lauren."

I touched his shoulder. "When Dad went to prison, he came out like a stick"

* * *

><p><strong>Lauren's POV<strong>

"I hate to admit it Pete, but do you think going back and forth to England is a bit much" I said, staring out of the window of our lounge.

"Yeah I guess, why?"

I turned, he sat on the sofa reading the newspaper.

"Maybe we should just stay in one place for now, then see how things pan out" I said.

He gave a confident nod.

* * *

><p><strong>PS. The Sequal will be up today, so let me know what you think.<strong>

**M x  
><strong>


	43. Chapter 43

**Who wants to see Autumn's face trauma in prison? Here it is a one off secne of Autumn narating, telling how she thinks she'll cope. Or Will she cope without the men she trusts? M x**

* * *

><p>I didnt think that I could let Sam leave that easily, I was happy that my brother was alive and well. But I didnt tell him how I was doing in here, I didnt want to cause any upheaval within the family.<p>

The officer stopped banging on my door, after half an hour. I heard her say faintly.

"I think we need to get the doctor"

I paniced, I know I said I needed a doctor, but not right this mintue.

When I got sent down, I thought I'd be able to cope. I thought pleading guilty was a good thing, perhaps now.

**It wasnt.**

I stayed sat on the floor, covering my ears, rocking gently backwards and forth. Banging my head against the wall, I'd been having rough nights. I just wanted to go home, be at home for christmas, snuggled up on the sofa with my older brother, younger sister and Dad, eating roast dinner on christmas day.

But they didnt understand, nobody understood my situation like they did. I missed my Dad, the warm gentle person who used to give me calpol when I felt ill, the man who helped me cry over a broken heart, a Dad isnt just for christmas. He was for life.

When they told me that Grandma Fox had died, I couldnt stop crying. I was only 12, Forest was only 8. The pair of us, sat up in bed keeping ourseves occupied during the night because we were afriad of dying ourselves until Aunty Tanya convinced us to go to sleep.

But it was to be to good to be true, I was brought back to reality with a bang.

"Autumn! It's Doctor Thomas, could you open the door?" She banged against the door.

I wasnt going to budge anywhere.

"Go away" I screamed.

She wasnt going to go anywhere far either.

"Autumn I want to help you"

"Go Away" I screamed again, before tumbling into hysterical tears.

She still wasnt going to go anywhere.

I kept myself glued to the floor, Doctor Thomas eventually left after an hour.

Perhaps it was best I left for good.

For the best.


	44. Chapter 44

**When Autumn critcly injurs herself in prison, Forest and Sam think about the reasons. Is this a accicedent or is this a damaged girl's cry for help? M x**

* * *

><p><strong>Peter's POV<strong>

The phone call came around half 6 our time, I couldnt stop contonplating why she'd do something like this. This didnt seem Autumn.

"What's new?" Lauren said, as I got off the phone to Sam as we left the airport at heathrow.

I gave Lauren a look.

"Not good then?" She said.

I nodded.

We arived back at Albert Square around 10pm, Clive answered the door and looked as though he hadnt slept in 50 years.

* * *

><p><strong>Forest's POV<strong>

"How bad is she?" Lauren asked.

I tried to control my tears as Sam began to speak.

"A cracked rib, black eyes, split lip, broken foot. She's done more harm to herself than she did to Lauren"

I had to run out of the room as my brother told them how she was, I wanted Autumn to be okay.

* * *

><p><strong>Lauren's POV<strong>

My hand shook as I held the pregnancy test in my hand.

Postive.


End file.
